


The Angel's First Date

by battlecas



Series: 30 day OTP challenge - Dean/Castiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Day 4, Destiel - Freeform, Dinner, Drabble, Ficlet, First Date, Fluff, Fluffy, Impala, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, date, on a date, prompt, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: On a date</p><p>“Dude, chill out, we’re only going for dinner,” Dean whispered to Cas, trying to reassure him</p><p>“I know, Dean.. I’ve just never done this before. Going on a date, I mean,” Castiel glanced down at his feet, avoiding Dean’s eyes and any possible embarrassment.</p><p>“Aw, little Cassy on his first date, how cute,” the hunter teased, earning a pink flush on Castiel’s cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is late, I couldn't get on yesterday! I'm making it up to you by writing two chapters today instead of being a day behind all the time now.  
> Also, this is my longest ficlet in the series so far. Over 1000 words!

Dean pulled the key from the ignition and opened his door before stepping out and slamming it behind him. He sauntered around to the other side of the impala and opened the door to let Cas out, bowing slightly forward and holding his hand out for the angel to take. He locked the car behind them, and began to walk towards the entrance to a high end looking restaurant. It had a tall set of glass double doors, surrounding by synthetic rose petals, and two men, one at each door wearing expensive looking suits, ready to admit customers into the restaurant. 

Cas looked uneasy as they neared the entrance, his shoulders tense, and a lump in his throat. 

“Dude, chill out, we’re only going for dinner,” Dean whispered to Cas, trying to reassure him

“I know, Dean.. I’ve just never done this before. Going on a date, I mean,” Castiel glanced down at his feet, avoiding Dean’s eyes and any possible embarrassment.

“Aw, little Cassy on his first date, how cute,” the hunter teased, earning a pink flush on Castiel’s cheeks. 

The doormen pulled the glass panels back as the pair approached, letting them into the main dining area. The interior was lavishly decorated, fine detail on everything in the room right up to the minuscule carvings on the ceiling work. An man with oriental like feature in a bright white suit met them at the waiting desk and pulled out two menus from a shelf beneath the surface. He confirmed that it was just the two of them, and then led them to a small round table next to the large aquatic piece at the back of the restaurant. The whole wall was a giant fish tank, filled with every type of fish imaginable, short of sharks. 

Cas seemed to relax once he was sitting down and staring into his menu, his deep blue eyes scanning his options for the evening. 

“Dean, this restaurant is very expensive. We can go somewhere else, you know. I don’t mind, it’s not like I have any expectations with dates anyway,” Cas smiled warmly at his hunter and laid his menu on the table as he waited for Dean’s reply. The other thought about it for a short while - his head tilting to the side, and then returning upright, flashing cheeky smiles at Cas, and scowling at nothing as he considered his options - before he wiggled himself straight in his chair and holding his menu firmly in his hands.

“D’you know what? No. I can afford it, don’t worry, baby. Pick what you want, and enjoy it. It’s your first date, gotta be good, right? Don’t want you running off to somebody else now do I?” Dean raised his eyebrows and parted his lips, smiling at the angel. Castiel couldn't help but giggle at Dean, his affection for the hunter relieving of every worry in his mind. He made Dean smile even wider. It was a beautiful smile - the most beautiful Castiel had seen in all his years: his lips were full and formed a perfect curve as they stretched into a grin; his tongue rested lightly between his top teeth and bottom lip, which made him want to rush over and kiss the senses out of the hunter every time he smiled; and it was genuine. When Dean smiled - properly smiled - his whole being glowed, and Cas fell for him even more every single time. 

“Hey, Cas, I know I’m hot but you might wanna pick up your menu and find what you’re gonna eat,” Dean flashed him another bright grin before he disappeared behind his own menu. Cas picked his back up and scanned the dishes - finally settling on honey lemon chicken. 

They ordered and the food arrived ten minutes late, and they sat eating and chatting about everything unimportant, passing away an hour and a half before asking for the bill. Dean whistled and his eyes widened as he looked at the total of the bill and Cas instantly reached for his wallet. 

“Dean let me see, I can cover some of it.” The hunter shot Cas a scathing look before fetching his own wallet from the inside pocket of his blazer coat. 

“Don’t even think about it, Cas! This is me taking you on a date. I can cover it, don’t worry about it, okay?” Cas nodded and return his wallet to his trench coat and watched as Dean placed five ten dollar bills onto the silver tray. “Tip money too, calm down!” He laughed as the angel’s expression made him look positively terrified. The hunter stood up, Castiel following his lead and they exited the restaurant, walking hand in hand back to the impala.

The car ride was comfortably silent, both men relishing in the success of their first date together. Dean stayed in gentlemen mode even when they got back to the bunker, rushing around to let Cas out of the passenger seat and hooking his arm around his waist, squeezing lightly. 

The bunker was quiet and dark as the went in, which meant that Sam had already gone to bed. 

“Shh,” Dean whispered, pressing his fingers to his lips as he flicked the light switch. He didn’t let go of Cas’s waist, and began to walk him to the spare room. 

“Dean?” Cas questioned as he was being led towards to the strange room. 

“Shut up, Cas. I’m being a gentleman. I will walk you back and I will kiss you goodnight.”

“But Dean, I sleep in your room,” Castiel looked puzzled and the hunter sighed. 

“Yes, I know. Okay here’s the plan. I will do the whole goodnight thing and go and get ready for bed. In half an hour you can come and sleep in your usual place, okay?” The angel smiled, obviously more pleased now that the plan included being able to sleep next to Dean again. The two stopped as they came to the door, and Dean put his other hand around Cas’s waist, pulling him close and kissing him chastely. He moved away, but Castiel wasn’t done with him yet. He pulled Dean back in, draping his arms around his neck, and deepening the kiss. He licked over Dean’s bottom lip, and the hunter parted his lips, allowing Cas entry, before quickly pulling away again. 

“Gentleman, Cas,” He winked and smirked as a disappointed expression washed over Cas’s face. 

“It’s been a pleasure, Castiel. I’ll see you in.. oh.. Thirty minutes. Goodnight,” He said quietly, placing a peck on his angel’s cheek before walking off in the opposite direction, disappearing into his room.


End file.
